W is for Waterfall
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Twenty second request for the ABC Meme on LiveJournal. Requested by TechnicolorNina on LiveJournal. Crow wanted to show Yuusei a real waterfall. The shower just wasn't like a waterfall, however he looked at it. Young!Crow x Young!Yuusei friendship.


**(A/N): Twenty-second request from the ABC meme on LiveJournal.**

**_1. Pick a letter.  
2. Pick a prompt that starts with that letter (ex. K is for Keyhole)  
3. Pick a fandom / comic / webcomic and a character/pairing._**

_**Leave them in a comment and I'll write a drabble of it. No repeats in letters.**_

**See my profile for what fandoms I'll write. **

**W- _Waterfall_ // Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's // Crow x Yuusei**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**W is for Waterfall**

"No way is this thing like a waterfall!" griped Crow. The little orange-haired boy looked defiant when Yuusei showed him the shower in their home.

Yuusei had invited him over to stay for a few days after befriending him on the streets near B.A.D. He had never heard of a shower before, so Yuusei tried to describe it to him. The shorter boy had gotten excited when Yuusei described it to be like a waterfall, and had insisted to see it.

Granted, the shower itself wasn't impressive, but it got the job done. And after seeing a picture of one in an old book found in the trash, Yuusei couldn't help but use it as a description when telling his new friend about the device. He was a bit disappointed when Crow didn't seem to appreciate the analogy.

"I can show you a _real_ waterfall!" Crow exclaimed.

This piqued Yuusei's interest.

"No way. There aren't any waterfalls in Satellite."

"Well, no _natural_ waterfalls," Crow grinned.

"Then you're lying! You just said that you could show me a real waterfall!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not! Real and natural ain't the same things! This waterfall is big like a real one! But you can only see it when it rains."

Yuusei looked uncertain.

"I dunno, Crow. Martha doesn't like it when we're outside in the rain."

"Well, I'm going home in a few days, right? If it rains then, you can walk with me home and I'll show you!"

"But don't you live near B.A.D.? I dunno if Martha will let me go there..."

"She doesn't know that, right? Otherwise she'd never let me go back! Anyways, the waterfall ain't near B.A.D...."

"Ah..."

"...it's in it!"

"Crow?!"

"Ah, come on. I always manage to get through without being noticed, 'cuz I'm so small. You ain't much taller than me. We can get there, easy!"

Yuusei looked uncertain.

"Come on, Yuusei! You gotta be able to see at least one real waterfall! It's like nothing you've ever seen!"

"Uh..."

"Please? You've shown me lots of cool things since I got here! I wanna show you at least one cool thing! Pleeeeeeeaaase?"

Yuusei slowly let a smile cross his face.

"Okay, fine."

---

Like Crow hoped it would, it was raining on the day he and Yuusei had decided to leave for his home. Martha was loathe to let them go, but after much begging on Crow's part ("My friends are expecting me back! They'll get worried if I'm not back today like I said I'd be!"), she had given them both the necessary rain gear, which, while not of the best quality, was enough to shield them from getting too wet.

"You sure we shouldn't have invited Jack?"

"You serious? Have you seen the way he whines? He'd probably tattle on Martha about us going into the B.A.D.-if he even bothered to come out into the rain. I don't know how you can deal with him, Yuusei!"

Yuusei only chuckled, although his excited mood was quickly drawn out by caution as they approached B.A.D.. Crossing the rickety bridge across a large chasm was only the beginning of the worrying things they had to avoid.

After dodging around shady-looking characters and rickety buildings that looked ready to fall on them, the two made their way to a small shack near the coast.

"This is my home away from home! No-one ever comes here any more."

"Why?"

"'Cuz of the waterfall."

"...is it dangerous?"

"Nah, if it was, I wouldn't take ya."

Yuusei felt a little touched at that, but was still curious.

"Then why would they avoid it?"

"You'll get it when you see it."

Crow led Yuusei a ways beyond the shack to the coastline. There, before them, was a long, arcing...thing, built out of what seemed to be junk. Yuusei didn't get why someone would build something like that-it didn't seem to do anything.

"What's that, Crow?"

"I hear the adults here call it the Da...Day...Dae-da-lus Bridge," Crow said, stumbling over the large name.

"That doesn't look like a bridge, Crow."

"That's 'cuz it never got finished."

"What?"

"They say that some time ago, this guy tried to build a bridge to the city by himself."

"No way!" Yuusei gasped, surprised. He had never heard that story before. "But why didn't he finish?"

"Well, a whole buncha people started helping him and stuff, an' it looked like it'd be finished. But then Security stopped 'em. They didn't want him building the bridge. So when it looked like they would catch him, he jumped on this D-Wheel and drove straight off it! No one knows what happened to him, but the people who saw him say it looked like he _flew_!"

"No way. There's no way he could have flown on a D-Wheel!"

"Who knows? Maybe he's still alive. Maybe he got to the city an' he's trying to build the other half of the bridge right now!"

"But how do you know? No one found him..."

"Yeah, but they didn't see 'im crash, did they? Anyways, no one goes here any more, 'cuz it makes 'em sad an' stuff. But I think that the bridge will totally get done someday!"

"Why's that?"

"'Cuz I'm gonna make me a D-Wheel just like that guy! And then I'll fly to Neo Domino too and build the bridge from there! I will do it, Yuusei!"

Yuusei looked thoughtful as he stared out at the bridge to nowhere, then looked at Crow.

"Can I help? Martha says I'm real good at fixing things. I bet I could make an awesome D-Wheel!"

Crow thumped him on the back.

"That's the spirit, Yuusei! It'll be totally awesome to have you on board! Now come on, I gotta show you the waterfall!" Yuusei was confused when Crow started dragging him towards the Dae-dal-us Bridge.

"But that's a bridge!"

"Yeah, but when it rains, it's a waterfall! Look!"

The water was deep-too deep for kids their age to wade through safely-but the two of them were close enough to see the water rushing down the curves of the bridge, like rapids. It dripped down the very end, making a sheet of water that fell into the water below.

Yuusei was in awe at looking at it. Crow was right, this was nothing like the waterfall back home!

"I'm right, aren't I. That's a _real_ waterfall right there, Yuusei."

"Aaa!" Yuusei replied, grinning happily. "I just wish we could go over there..."

"Don't worry! When we're bigger, I'll take you over there too!"

Yuusei looked over at the shorter boy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! Cross my heart an' hope to fly!"

* * *

**(A/N): Like I said in my profile: I AM NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS. ALL LETTERS HAVE BEEN TAKEN. That being said, a big thank you for all of those who requested!**

**I took a few liberties with the Daedalus Bridge, yes. Logically, it's arced upwards, so water wouldn't really drip off it enough to make a waterfall unless it flowed backwards. However, to me, the animation always made the bridge seem it was sagging a little, quite possibly enough to let some of the water drip over the edge, and that possibly, given over time, the bridge would indeed sag some, being incomplete as it was. Honestly, I couldn't think of a place to put a waterfall in Satellite besides Old Momentum. Haha.  
**

**Review, pretty please?  
**


End file.
